


Drifting

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [19]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: The events of the day that changed their lives.
Series: Hawk n Hum [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basiclly hum ASCENDS to become A GOD. may add a second chapter or so

The Void sea is deceivingly strong.

It looks thin, watery, but the Void is thick and strong. Like tar, the quarry is dragged down, down into the thick, omnipresent darkness that one cannot escape without divine help.

What Gods are left to save a poor soul, though?

A mistimed jump is all it takes. A slipup, a foolish, harmless error.

But enough to cause woes.

Hum scrabbles on the edge of the rocky outcrop. Hawk is barreling back towards them, eyes wide with fear. Hum’s are wide, too, but an entirely different breed of fear festers within them. Hawk is afraid of losing Hum. Hum is afraid of losing their life.

_ Ironic, is it not? The very thing you are made of will be your downfall, your demise. You would laugh, if you could._

Their grip weakens. Hold on, for Hawk. Hawk is strong and will save them. Pull them away from the edge swiftly, probably scold them for scaring their older sibling, then get wrapped up in a hug. 

The grip fails.

Hum falls into the sea.

The tendrils writhe, twisting and constraining Hum’s struggles to break free. They wriggle and flail, but the tendrils are bulky, the Void is viscous and vicious.

They don’t stand a chance. 

Their struggles weaken substantially. Why continue, if you have no chance of survival? The Void would not decide to save Hum on a whim. The Void did not care that they were of like composition. The Voidheart only worked on one individual, and that was Hawk. Hum had to be with Hawk to be protected by it.

And here they are, separated and drowning in shadows.

Hum wants to cry. The thing that got them thrown out in the first place is now their go-to as a last resort. Who are they crying to? Why bother wasting the energy? It is futile. 

The pressure confines their body, making it hard to breathe. Hum wheezes, reaching in what direction they think is upwards, towards the surface.

They don’t get far.

They see a blinding light. Is this it? Many bugs had claimed to see a heavenly light when near death; is Hum seeing it now?

_ Your time is not now, little one._

Who is speaking? No voices would ever be able to penetrate this deep into the sea. Who is it?

_ You’ve been chosen for a higher purpose._

Hum tries to muster the energy to twitch, to show that they hear whoever is speaking. All they can manage is a feeble twing of a hand.

_ You’re to be saved, here. You’re to serve a different duty, chosen by those above._

Hum’s eyes start to close. They’re tired; so, so tired.

_ You are not done, yet. You will live._

Something warm wraps itself around them, and breathing returns with a gasp. Hum wriggles, trying to free themself, before the voice speaks again.

_ Do not struggle. If you are to be freed, you need to be compliant._

Hum stops writhing like a serpent and relaxes. The warmth bleeds into their body, warming them up in a stark contrast to the cold, freezing Void around them. 

_ You will be the vessel for the Soul. You will serve the God’s will, though you two share similar interests._

Serving?

_ You will not harm. You will never harm another, even when you are in danger yourself. You must only use this to heal others, and yourself._

Hum feels strength returning to them, bit by bit. The warmth revingorates them, brings them back from the brink. 

_ You will use this in accordance to Their will, as well as your own. You, Hum, are the Soul Safeguard._

Hum is tired now. They feel their eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. Suddenly, they’re free of the Void sea. They feel themself set gently on the ground, hear Hawk’s feet pounding back towards them.

_ You will not die here. You will help others live._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk reacts.

Seeing Hum go under the surface of the Void Sea had spurred action into Hawk like nothing ever had before. Their wide eyes stared back at their older sibling, terrified, as they struggled to stay surfaced. But the tendrils writhed, wringing the life from the vessel as they twisted and stirred.

Snap to it! You’ve no time to waste!

So Hawk did-- without a second thought, they launched themself forward, charging towards the blackness. Speed from fear, determination, and anger barreled them forward. 

Hum’s eyes went under. Their scarf floats for a second before submerging as they’re pulled down, down, down.

At the edge of the Sea, the tendrils lash out. They shoo Hawk away.** This one returns. This one sleeps. Do not disturb them as the Wyrmlight fades from them. Surrender yourself, as well. Rest.**

Hawk seethes. Hum has so much life ahead of them; so many places to explore, things to see, bugs to meet. 

They jump. For a moment, they are weightless as they arc over the edge of the landmark and into the Sea. 

Then, overwhelming nothingness. They cannot swim, for the Void is too viscous and aware for Hawk to propel themself through the darkness. Where is Hum? The darkness is thick and tangible, unpierceable by eyes or mind. 

** Give in, warrior. Your body is weary, your mind seeks sleep. Give in to the darkness, submit.**

Hum is gone. Hawk is nearly gone, as well. They underestimated the power of the tendrils as they wrap around their limbs and confine them. But Hum is still out there: Hum is still struggling, just as they are. Hum is still drowning in nothing and everything at once. Hum is dying.

_ No!_ Their mind screams. _Use that will you are forbidden to have to save them! Use your mind, your will, your soul! Reach out for them!_

Something glows, the faintest of embers in the darkness. 

But it isn’t light. This is different, not as unsettling. This isn’t the Radiance; this is another higher power.

The ember glows. It unfurls and unravels, its own tendrils of white sticking out against the starkness of the Void.

The Void hisses, recoiling away from Hawk’s form. It spits the vessel back out onto land, where Hawk quickly rouses and comes to. Some clings to them even out of the Sea, writing its way under their cloak and cementing its place with their Shade. However, Hawk doesn’t notice.

Something rises out of the Void Sea. It glows ethereally, hovering above the Sea. The Void recedes from the light, parting as if the light’s glow burned it harshly. 

And there, Hawk sees them.

The light surrounds them like an aura, outlining their frail form in a heavenly glow. Hum’s eyes are still wide and fearful as the light beholds them. They curl in on themself defensively, as if bracing for a hard fall. Hawk races to their feet to catch them if they fall. The Void that had entwined with their Shade feels cold, encumbering and slithering along their form.

However, the light does not simply drop Hum from the air. It lowers them slowly, carefully, until their little feet can reach the ground safely. When they stand, it sifts away, but some of it remains on their body, almost ingrained into their cloak and inyky-black body. 

_ “Your time is not done here, little one.” _The light whispers. _“You’ve much to do, see, and heal. You will take this blessing and use it for the benefit of yourself and others around you. Go, now, and heal this world’s wounds.”_

Hum skitters over to Hawk, tucking under their violet cloak fearfully. Hawk feels an unusual warmth shimmer off their body where they’re plastered against Hawk’s side. 

_ “You will guard their souls, little Hum. You are their guardian. You are the Soul Safeguard.”_

With that, the light...vanishes. Simmers out in a blink, to leave nothing but the roiling, furious Void behind it. 

Hum trembles against Hawk, reminding them that they’re there. Hawk reels, holding Hum’s mask in their hands and inspecting them for scrapes or wounds.

But Hum, contrary to what Hawk expected, is spotless. 

No scrapes. No Void leaking. Nothing. Just the newfound glow about them.

Hum’s eyes water.

_ No, no! _Hawk balks._ It’s okay! You’re okay!_

Hum doesn’t look believing. _What, was?_

_ Don’t know. _Hawk admits._ Seemed...nice. They helped yo_u.

Hum perks up. _Help?_

_ Yes. You fell in. It helped you out._

_ Fell, in?_ They look back to the violent Void Sea behind them._ Void?_

Hawk nods._ But you’re okay._

Hum nods, too._ Hawk, okay?_

Of course they’re checking on their sibling when_ they_ had been in peril. Hawk huffs tiredly. _Yes._

Hum slumps against Hawk’s side again._ Tired._

Hawk kneels down, assuming position. Hum sees and titters on their toes excitedly, scrambling onto Hawk’s shoulders.

As Hawk leaves, something skitters at the back of their mind.

_ You may think you two have escaped unscathed, brave one. Do not let your guard down. You, warrior, have been tainted by the Sea. You cannot escape it, you cannot control it._

_ You are contaminated._


End file.
